


Cherish the smile

by Tarredion



Series: fluff for those days <3 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Phil wakes on the first morning of their honeymoon; a new day to cherish Dan's gorgeous, excited smile
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: fluff for those days <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Cherish the smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> prompt: cherish - thank you eve!

Darkness engulfs Phil into a hug, the deer covers crumbled atop his long and lanky body. His skin itches and his heart churns, filled with happiness. Yet he’s too tired to even make an effort of moving, or analyzing; grasping any of the feelings boiling within him.

There’s a silent knock on his door, a sound of life and acknowledgement seeping through the gap where light trickles in and splashes across the floor. A silence stretches on for a couple of seconds, maybe even minutes -Phil’s not so sure when his brain is groggy and his gooey, blind eyes are desperately trying to fall shut- before it then repeats.

Groaning, he flops from his back onto his stomach, pressing his numb and sweaty face into the pillows. The musky smell of Dan finds its way into his nose, a mixture of spice, old wood, and strong shampoo. Pushing the memories from the back into the forefront of his mind, he tries his very best to remember and cherish the memories of last night, even in the morning light.

Their wedding night.

“Phil?” he hears the familiar, muffled, raspy voice ask from out in the hall. “You really need to get up, now. We only have three hours until we have to be out the door and heading for the tube..” 

The words fade out as Dan sighs, although happily, and leans against the worn frame with a thump. A smile tugs in the corner of his lips, and he’s sure Dan’s face matches his own right now, though slightly more awake and put together.

Phil does make a real effort to lift his chin up, this time, he really does. “Says the latecomer..” he croaks, before yawning loudly. Still blindly, he reaches out for the bedside table, merely knocking his hand into indistinguishable forms. 

“Well, I have been preparing for this for years, really.” Dan states, the door creaking as he pushes it open, careful as to not make Phil’s head ache. He does appreciate the concern, something his husband knows so well after so many years. “So if you don’t get up now I’ll simply cancel your ticket and go on our honeymoon myself.”

“ _ Our _ honeymoon.” Phil points out, but he’s not sure in which direction he waggles his finger, Dan chuckling fondly somewhere in front of him. It’s still too dark and his nonexistent sight can’t adjust.

“Yes.  _ Our _ honeymoon.” The bed dips as a second weight sits down next to him, oozing warmth and comfort, pulling towards him like a magnet. All Phil really wants to do with his arms in that moment is wrap them around the Dan-shaped lump next to him. “But only if you get up.” 

Then the pair of big, soft hands clasp his face. 

It’s a lot easier to make out Dan’s round, blemished features once his glasses fall onto his face. His cheeks curve up and around, squishy and soft. Phil knows each dent in them, each mark that has ever been carved, and each reminiscence of a freckle upon his tan face. Even if, in the darkness, the colour of his marvelous skin is indescribable, he knows it by heart.

And he’s proud to say so. 

The hazel rings around Dan’s pupils glow ever on, even in the darkness. If he could, and if he had time, he would spend the rest of eternity drowning in them, scorched by the flame they create.

His chapped lips connect briefly with Phil’s cheek, and a surge of heat rushes through Phil’s stomach. He knows it’s visible, the blush that rises to the surface of his pale skin, for Dan says: “Get ready, please, so we can continue that  _ before _ we have to venture out into an inhospitable world full of boring people.”

“Will do.” he mumbles, pecking Dan’s lips back as he rises. The whine gets pushed down his throat, with no need to ruin the mood or get them any more late. No matter the protest of his sleepy body at the crack of dawn, he really doesn’t actually want to miss their honeymoon. They’ve been planning the trip for a long, long time.

The smile on Dan’s face as he backs out of the room, wide and glistening white, imprints itself in Phil’s thoughts. He’ll cherish it. Fondly. And with a yawn, the image still dancing around his head and his stomach fluttering at the sight, he gets up and sluggishly treads on a pair of socks. 

He’ll cherish that smile, and the happiness in Dan’s beautiful voice, and they’ll get him through these three hours before freedom and excitement can take its place, once again, in the focus of their busy lives.


End file.
